Brotherly Love?
by Di Gi Ryuu
Summary: At times I don't understand why he is so mean to me. Its not my fault that my dad wanted to marry his mom and make us a family. I really hate how he treats me. I just wish want to be with someone who cares about me. But its hard.......(Yaoi fic) Chap3 Up!
1. Introduction to my story

**Heya, this is another fic I've come up with! This part here is told by Yugi Moto himself about how it all started. I hope you will enjoy this fic!**  
  
Introduction to my story  
  
I remember it well....it was like it was yesterday. Some people say I didn't have it bad......but boy were they wrong. But in the end, they were right, it has gotten better for me.  
  
First, let me introduce myself. I am Yugi Moto. I am now seventeen years old and I am attending high school. I like to play card games and puzzles on my spare time and hang out with my best friends Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura, and Anzu. I guess in my story you will find out more about me. Lets go back two years.  
  
I live with my dad and he works as an animator. He is famous for designing combat video games and RPG's. It can be a pain though because reports and camera people follow us around and try to dig up some dirt on us. But my dad's bodyguards always chased them away.  
  
My friends at school think its cool my dad designs video games. I would always be the first kid to try out my dad's games before he releases them to the public. I'd also invite my friends over whenever it is a four-player game. It was all so great until I was almost reaching my tender age of sixteen.  
  
It all started on an ordinary day when I came home from school. I arrived at home expecting an empty house, but my father had come home early. He was in the living room with a young lady and a boy that seemed to be a few years older then me. It turns out he is a year older then me and he was quite handsome for his age, which is sixteen.  
  
Anyways, he introduced me to them. The women seemed very nice and so did the boy. The women's name was Akiko Kanzato and the boy's name was Tatsuya; I nicked named him Yami and you'll find out why I did later on in my story. The weird thing about Tatsuya is that he looks almost like me except taller, and his eyes were blood red.  
  
I was silently wondering to myself about why these people were here. Was it some charity campaign? Business deal? His secretary perhaps? What could it be?  
  
My father suddenly announced that she was going to be his wife.....and my new mother. I was shocked. I felt like my heart snapped out of its place and fell right into my stomach. How could dad do this to me? Mom died only a few years ago and already he was chasing women!  
  
My mother died from a heart problem she has been having for quite sometime. She died in her sleep while in the hospital after a severe heart attack. I loved her dearly and swore that no one will ever replace her. But my dad is forcing me to break my promise by bringing me a new mother.  
  
I was so angry that I yelled at him "How could you!" and ran out of the room with tears in my eyes. I didn't know how I could find my way to my room but I did. I remember throwing myself onto my bed and sobbing my eyes out. I know I shouldn't be such a baby but I couldn't help it, I was so mad!  
  
My dad made the two guests stay downstairs while he went up to my room to comfort me. He told me that he was so very lonely and he met Akiko while on a business trip. They have secretly fallen in love and finally had the courage to tell each other a week ago. They then decided they wanted to seal their love by getting married.  
  
He also told me that Tatsuya felt the same way I did about this idea but agreed to it because he wanted his mother to be happy. He said that Tatsuya would be the brother I've longed to have.  
  
I had no choice but to agree, my dad looked so sad when I said I didn't want her to be my mother; he seemed to really like Akiko. After I got to know her, I started to like her as well.  
  
The wedding took place half a year later. I had to admit it was a very beautiful wedding and Akiko looked so very pretty. I also enjoyed looking at Tatsuya in a tuxedo and he looked so good in it; for some reason I've been admiring Tatsuya a lot and been day dreaming about being his arms.  
  
The wedding went well until it was time for my dad and new mother to go on their honeymoon. I was happy about the idea of spending two weeks with Tatsuya alone, but after those two weeks I have changed my mind.  
  
This is my story of hell with Tatsuya Moto. A story on how Tatsuya and I survived being brothers and much more.  
  
**Tatsuya doesn't sound bad...........right? *looks around nervously* I hope you like it so far! Stay tuned for the first chapter!** 


	2. Chapter 1: Home Alone

Chapter 1: Home Alone  
  
Well, I don't think you want to hear my rant and raving about what happened on the night my parents went away on their honeymoon so I'll take you back and let you watch all the action. It might be more entertaining then me talking about it in words. Imagine Tatsuya and I standing near the doorway as we greeted our parents off.  
  
**  
  
Yugi and Tatsuya were waving goodbye to their parents as they watched them drive away in a limo that said "Just Married" on the back window. Yugi stopped waving when they got out of sight and smiled at Tatsuya.  
  
"So......since we will be spending time together, what would you like to do?" asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi's eyes slightly widened when Tatsuya turned to him and glared down into his eyes.  
  
"What we are going to do is simple, little brother," Tatsuya growled softly. "I am going to make you pay for allowing your dad to marry my mother."  
  
Tatsuya approached Yugi slowly and Yugi backed away from him.  
  
"Wha......what do you mean? asked Yugi. "My dad said you agreed to this because you wanted to see your mother happy."  
  
"I do," replied Tatsuya. "But she can do better. I don't want to live with calling him my step dad and you my stepbrother. I only pretended to like you so my mom wouldn't suspect anything."  
  
Tatsuya backed Yugi up into a wall and placed his hands near the sides of his head. "I have to admit though, you're quite attractive."  
  
Yugi gulped.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Tatsuya smirked at Yugi. Since Yugi is quite light, Tatsuya easily grabbed him up and placed him on his shoulder. Yugi struggled to get down from his shoulder, but he is much stronger then him.  
  
Tatsuya kicked his door open and headed inside. He closed the door with his foot and tossed Yugi onto his bed. Yugi tried to get up but Tatsuya pounced on top of him and held him down.  
  
"I hate you for allowing this to happen," hissed Tatsuya. "What kind of name is Moto anyway? My mother and I were fine until she met your father."  
  
Tatsuya moved his hands down and ripped the front of Yugi's shirt. Yugi cried out and cringed.  
  
"Tatsuya......please don't."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Tatsuya sat back and pulled Yugi into his lap. Yugi struggled helpless while Tatsuya wrapped an arm around his waist then used his free hand to tilt Yugi's head up. He leaned forward and softly whispered into his ear. "I am going to show you what your father does to my mother."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he felt the tip of Tatsuya's tongue flick against his ear. Yugi's eyes closed tightly and he shivered.  
  
"Tatsuya.....what are you doing?"  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
Tatsuya's hand moved down to Yugi's backside and gently pushed him towards his hips. Yugi softly gasped while Tatsuya admitted a soft groan.  
  
"Its too bad that I have to do this," said Tatsuya. "You are quite lovely. But you must be punished for ruining my mother and I's life together."  
  
Tatsuya's mouth wondered over to Yugi's. He shot his hand up to hold Yugi's head still and then kissed him deeply.  
  
Yugi was always curious about what it would be like to be kissed by Tatsuya. Even though he is being cruel to him, Yugi liked the texture of his lips and the warm feeling he had flowing through his body.  
  
While they kissed, Tatsuya move his hand away from Yugi's chin and let it trail down the smoothness of Yugi's chest. Yugi shivered against him and whimpered. Tatsuya softly mmmed as one of his fingers gently moved over to a nipple and softly teased it with his finger.  
  
Yugi's eyes squeezed shut and his moaned softly against Tatsuya's lips. Tatsuya moaned in return and gently ground his hips into Yugi's. His hand gently pulled and tugged the sensitive peck until it completely hardened, then he slid his hand down.  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open when he heard a belt buckle being undone and fingers sliding down between his legs. His mouth opened wide as he felt Tatsuya's hand circle his most sensitive part of his body.  
  
Tatsuya's mouth opened as well and his tongue slide into Yugi's mouth. Yugi closed his eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of Tatsuya's hand softly caressing him and his tongue exploring his mouth.  
  
Yugi could help but arch his hips and move his hands up to gently rest then against Tatsuya's chest. He leaned his head forward to encourage the kiss by trying to play with Tatsuya's tongue.  
  
Tatsuya suddenly pulled back and stared at Yugi. At first there was a soft look in his blood red eyes, then they turned into liquid venom. He jerked his hand out of Yugi's pants, pushed him away from him, and backhanded him.  
  
Yugi fell away from Tatsuya in shock and landed on the ground near his bed. He could hear Tatsuya's harsh breathing as he sat up and placed a hand on his sore cheek.  
  
"Fucking hell......" cursed Tatsuya. "You weren't suppose to do that. That defeats the whole purpose of breaking you. Get out!"  
  
Yugi yipped as Tatsuya grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and literally dragged him out of his room. He tossed Yugi out of his room and slammed the door.  
  
"I swear that once these two weeks are over, you won't kiss me like that ever again," yelled Tatsuya from his room.  
  
Yugi sat there, almost naked, staring at Tatsuya's door while rubbing his sore cheek. Tears filled his eyes and he softly sniffed.  
  
"Why did he do that do me?" he wondered to himself. "It was nice at first until.......until I kissed him."  
  
Yugi got to his feet, slightly stumbling, then paced towards his room. He slipped into his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
While he softly whimpered and sniffed, he managed to get out of his clothes and tug on his bed clothes. He fell onto his bed and crawled to his pillow. He rested his head on his pillow and pulled up his bed sheets so that they covered his shaking body.  
  
"Why can't he like me?" he thought to himself as his eyes drooped. "I haven't done anything wrong."  
  
Yugi snuggled up to get warmth from his blankets and softly yawned. He used his blanket to dry his face, and then he lay peacefully on his bed as he let sleep take him.  
  
**  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi."  
  
Yugi's eyes opened and he blinked. He turned onto his back and looked up to see Tatsuya's face looming over him. Yugi's eyes filled with fear. How did he get into his room? He could've sworn he locked the door before he went to bed.  
  
"I'm sorry," repeated Tatsuya and he leaned his face down to softly nuzzle Yugi's cheek. "I just love you so much that it's driving me crazy."  
  
Yugi blinked even more. Was this a dream? Or was this really reality? Hours ago Tatsuya was claiming that he hated him and now here he is saying he loves him.  
  
"Tatsuya?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Tatsuya climbed into bed with him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm here to make you feel really good."  
  
Before Yugi could say a word, Tatsuya's lips covered his in a heated kiss. Yugi's defenses crumbled instantly and he desperately kissed him back. Tatsuya made a small sound of pleasure and then started to frantically work on Yugi's clothes.  
  
The two teens became wild with passion. They were both tugging at each other's clothing and kissing each other whenever they had the chance to. Tatsuya's hand roamed Yugi's body while Yugi clung onto his shoulders and softly moaned.  
  
"Tatsuya."  
  
"Yugi.....mmmm....."  
  
Yugi blinked at Tatsuya suddenly went under the bed covers. He tilted his head to the side, then nearly screamed. Tatsuya's mouth was touching his sex!  
  
"Ugh! Tatsuya, that's dirty!" cried Yugi. "Why are you doing that?!"  
  
Tatsuya lifted his head and softly chuckled. "My, you sure are innocent. I guess your dad forgot to have that 'talk' with you."  
  
Yugi tried to squirm away but Tatsuya's placed his hands on his hips and held him still. Tatsuya bend his head back down and gently took Yugi almost all the way into his mouth.  
  
Yugi's body shuddered violently as inch by inch his manhood was covered by Tatsuya's mouth. His fists clenched near his sides and he softly groaned.  
  
"Tatsuya........its dirty.......so dirty......" Yugi softly moaned and let his hips softly arch.  
  
"What is dirty?"  
  
Yugi then felt knuckles hitting against the side of his head.  
  
**  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Tatsuya's face. It was broad day light and it was ten in the morning. Yugi saw that his hips were arching and he was clutching the bed sheets. Tatsuya was rubbing his slightly red knuckles from hitting Yugi's head.  
  
"Looks like someone was having a naughty dream," said Tatsuya with a snort. "You dad is on the phone so hurry up with........whatever the hell your doing and answer the phone."  
  
Yugi quickly sat up and turned many shades of red. Tatsuya looked as though he was disgusted and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait........Tatsuya........"  
  
Tatsuya stopped walking but didn't turn to face Yugi.  
  
"Why do you hate me? You can't possibly hate me because our parents are married. Can't we just get along and be brothers?"  
  
Tatsuya stood there, silent. Yugi waited for his answer, but saddened when Tatsuya walked out of his room without a word or glance.  
  
Yugi stared at the door for a moment, then blinked when Tatsuya yelled at him to hurry up. He got out of bed and started to run towards the door, but stopped when he felt wet between his legs.  
  
He looked down. He pushed his pants down and blinked as he saw a white, sticky, fluid staining the front of his night pants.  
  
"What the.......?"  
  
"YUGI, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! What the hell is taking you so long? Your dad is on long distance."  
  
Yugi jumped from Tatsuya's yell and quickly grabbed some boxers. He ran out of his room while trying to pull on his boxers. He softly tumbled down the stairs and ran towards the phone; Tatsuya was in the kitchen making himself some breakfast.  
  
Yugi picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey son," said Yugi's dad. "Sorry to wake you up but its cheaper to call in the morning. How are you?"  
  
"Hey dad. I am good. How is your honeymoon?"  
  
"It's going great. How are you and Tatsuya getting along?"  
  
"We.........we are......."  
  
Yugi went silent for a moment and looked over at Tatsuya. Tatsuya caught his look and gave him a 'Don't you dare tell him what happened last night' look.  
  
"Oh, great dad, just great."  
  
"That's good. Sorry but I have to keep this short. I'll call you guys tomorrow and see how things are. If he is bugging you.........."  
  
"Oh no, dad! Everything is fine!"  
  
"..........Are you sure?"  
  
Yugi gulped slightly.  
  
"Eh........yes."  
  
"Listen son, I didn't mention this but Tatsuya is a bit sour over me and Akiko's wedding. Akiko said he would get used to it. If he is using you to take his anger out on, you let me know. Akiko and I will not tolerate that kind of behavior. Do you understand, Yugi?"  
  
"...........Yes dad."  
  
"Good boy. Now then, I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok dad. I love you. Say hi to Akiko for me."  
  
"Will do. Love you too, son. Even though he doesn't like it, say hi to Tatsuya for me."  
  
Yugi hung up the phone and turned to see Tatsuya standing in front of him. He blinked.  
  
"That was a smart move," he said. "If you tell him what I have done to you last night I will beat you till he comes home."  
  
Yugi gulped again.  
  
"I am going out," said Tatsuya. "I won't be home till late and you better still be here when I get back."  
  
Yugi watched as Tatsuya grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. He opened it and slammed it behind him.  
  
Yugi scrambled towards the window and peeked out to see Tatsuya walking down the street. He just watched him sadly and lowered his head. It was obvious Tatsuya hated him and he didn't want to love someone who hated him. He wanted to love someone who cared about him. Someone like.......Jounouchi.  
  
Once he was out of sight, Yugi turned and raced towards the phone. He quickly seized it and pressed speed dial. He held the phone close to his ear and crossed his fingers.  
  
"Hello?" said a female voice.  
  
"Hey, Shizuka. Is Jounouchi there?"  
  
"Yes, just a moment. Who's calling?"  
  
"Its Yugi."  
  
"Oh hey there. I'll get Jou."  
  
Yugi tapped his foot gently against the floor and waited.  
  
"Hey Yug," said Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey Jou. Ummm.......are you busy right now?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Can you please come over?"  
  
"Sure. Is everything alright?"  
  
Yugi paused and lowered his head. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he swallowed the lump in his throat to keep his voice calm sounding.  
  
"Y-ya......everything is fine. Just please hurry."  
  
"........Ok Yug, I'll be there is a minute."  
  
"Thanks Jou.........."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Yugi pressed the 'End' button on the phone and lowered his head. Jounouchi is his best friend and has been for so long. Ever since that time Jounouchi got into a fight with a bully and Yugi tried to defend him, they has been friends ever since.  
  
Ever since that incident, Yugi developed strong feelings for Jounouchi but was afraid to admit them to him. Ever since Tatsuya came along this helped Yugi hide his feelings for Jou till it was time for him to gather courage and tell him. But it turns out Yugi had feelings for both. But that changed since Tatsuya hurt him last night.  
  
Yugi desperately wants to be near Jounouchi and feels it is best he told him his feelings now before he completely falls in love with a abusive person like Tatsuya.  
  
Yugi walked outside in his p.j's and waited for Jounouchi. Yugi waited for five minutes and it was starting to rain. He then heard the sound of feet running and hitting against the wet pavement. His head lifted as he saw Jounouchi running towards him as fast as he could.  
  
Jounouchi stopped in front of Yugi and panted softly. Yugi watched and waited for him to catch his breath then stood his full height.  
  
"Yug........something is wrong....." panted Jounouchi. "What is it?"  
  
Yugi gazed up into Jounouchi's soft, caring, brown eyes. He stepped close to him and latched his arms around his waist.  
  
"Huh? Yugi?" blinked Jounouchi.  
  
"Please........just hold me....." begged Yugi.  
  
Jounouchi eyes filled with warmth and he slipped his arms around Yugi's neck. He held him to his chest and softly sighed. He noticed that there was a bruise on his cheek but is too much into the moment to ask about it.  
  
They stood there, holding each other for ten minutes. Yugi slowly lifted his head and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Jounouchi."  
  
"Ya, Yug?"  
  
Jounouchi opened his eyes and looked down at him. His eyes suddenly went wide as Yugi leaned up and kissed him softly.  
  
It seemed as though everything went silent the second Yugi's lips touched Jounouchi's. Jounouchi stood there, frozen in place, then his arms quickly locked around Yugi's waist and held him.  
  
"Yugi........" Jounouchi thought to himself.  
  
Both boys soaking wet, Jounouchi pushed Yugi back into his house. They fell to the floor near the door and started kissing each other frantically. Jounouchi was on top of Yugi and was gently holding his cheeks in his hands.  
  
Yugi's arms were around Jounouchi and his mouth was planting kisses on Jounouchi's mouth and face. Jounouchi rolled them so that Yugi was lying on top of him.  
  
"Slow down," panted Jounouchi. "Slow down. I.......I thought that you........wanted your........step brother."  
  
Yugi flinched.  
  
"I thought that as well........but he is cruel to me.....and you care about me, Jou. Besides, we can't be together, he's my stepbrother and that is technically incest."  
  
Jounouchi's looked at Yugi for a moment, then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Wait, he was being cruel to you? What did he do?"  
  
Yugi flinched again.  
  
"No-Nothing Jounouchi! He just teased me and called me names. That's all!"  
  
"Yugi, don't lie to me. What did he do?"  
  
Yugi looked down and remained silent. Jounouchi frowned and gently pushed Yugi off him. Yugi saw that Jounouchi's eyes were staring at his bruise on his cheek. Jounouchi reached out and tenderly touched his cheek.  
  
"He did that to you, didn't he?"  
  
Yugi fidgeted.  
  
"Looks like I'll find him and find out myself about what he did to you."  
  
"No, Jou!"  
  
"I won't let him get away with this, Yugi. No one hurts you and gets away with it. I love you too much to see you hurt."  
  
Before Yugi could stop him, Jounouchi had run out the door and back out into the rain. Yugi sat on his knees and stared at the open door in horror. He was shocked that Jounouchi admitted that he loved him and shocked that Jounouchi would actually beat up his stepbrother for abusing him.  
  
"Oh no.........Tatsuya is going to kill me now."  
  
Yugi gulped again and continued to stare at the door.  
  
"Hopefully, Jounouchi won't find him.........I don't want either of them to fight. Oh Jou......please don't do anything stupid."  
  
To be continued  
  
**I am thinking of making this a YugiXJounouchi fic since they seem to be the most popular couple and I think they are cute together (I've written too many Yugi X Yami fics). When I said on the Introduction about Yugi and Tatsuya being brothers and much more, I wasn't being specific about it ^^' They could be best friends or lovers. I might make it a Yugi X Tatsuya or both but we'll see what happens and how Tatsuya treats him. Or I could see what you fans think so far and let you help me decide ^^. I hope you are all enjoying this fic!**  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I looked at all the reviews (From FF.Net) I got and so far everyone is asking for TatsuyaXYugi fics. I am going to just surprise you because 1) I've written too many YamiXYugi fics so if you want to read those kinds you can check em out 2) I have a plot planned out 3) I wanted to make a JouXYugi fic.  
  
But you fans will find out what happens and who gets paired up. I constantly change my mind all the time. Please don't flame me if, to you, I make the wrong choice! cowars. Happy reading this fic (and my others) and thank you for the wonderful reviews for all of my fics. ^^  
  
Kitty_Ryuuichi (Formally known as ChibiChanLain) 


	3. Chapter 2: Hate turns into love?

Chapter 2: Hate turns into love?  
  
  
  
Yugi continued to sit on his knees; he was still staring at the open door from when Jounouchi ran out. It was bad enough that Jounouchi kind figured out what Tatsuya did to him but having to face his step brother after he encountered a very angered Jounouchi was even worse.  
  
"Jounouchi," whispered Yugi. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I shouldn't have said anything or invited you over."  
  
Yugi hung in his as his body shook slightly. "Now Tatsuya will kill me for sure."  
  
But little did Yugi know Jounouchi might kill Tatsuya before Tatsuya could lay a hand on Yugi.  
  
**  
  
"Where is that bastard?" growled Jounouchi. "He's gotta be around here somewhere."  
  
Jounouchi had been searching around Domino City's shopping area. People were staring at him as he ran through the shopping mall soaking wet from the rain. One of the guards asked him to leave because he was leaving the floors wet and people were complaining about it.  
  
"Where are you, Tatsuya?!" he yelled at the sky. "Quit hiding and show yourself."  
  
The people, who were near him when he yelled, stared at him and muttered things to each other as he ran past them and turned a corner.  
  
"Kuso!" swore Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey Jou!" he heard someone call.  
  
Jounouchi turned to face two of his friends Honda, and Anzu. Anzu was holding a blue umbrella up and over Jounouchi's head.  
  
"What are you doing?" scowled Anzu. "You'll get sick if you run around in the rain like that. I mean, look at you, you're soaked!"  
  
"What are you thinking, Jou?" asked Honda as he dug through one of his shopping bags and pulled out a coat. "Here, I just bought it so you should be thankful."  
  
"No thanks, Honda," said Jounouchi. "I'm looking for..................someone."  
  
He lifted his head to stare across the street at people walking with umbrellas.  
  
"Don't tell me you got into another fight?" said Anzu with a sigh. "You really should control your temper and-"  
  
Jounouchi suddenly slapped Anzu's umbrella away, which caused it to fall to the ground. Anzu and Honda stared at Jounouchi as if he gone mad.  
  
"If you really want to know," growled Jounouchi. "I'm looking for that prick Tatsuya."  
  
"Yugi's step brother?" said Honda. "But why?"  
  
"Because that jerk is using Yugi as his personal stress doll," said Jounouchi. Honda and Anzu stared. "You heard me. I saw a bruise on Yugi's cheek and he seemed quite shaken when I got there to see him."  
  
"Tatsuya hit him?" asked Anzu with wide eyes. "But why? I always thought that he was a nice guy."  
  
"Guess he was hiding it till he had some time alone with Yugi," hissed Jounouchi. "I am going to find that jerk and teach him some manners."  
  
"Perhaps it would be better to go to Yugi's and wait for Tatsuya to come home," suggested Anzu. "There is no point running all over the city when you have no idea where he could be. For all you know, he could be at one of the places you just checked right now."  
  
Jounouchi thought about this for a moment and relaxed his body.  
  
"Your right, Anzu," he said as his head lowered. "I'm just looking like an idiot wandering around aimlessly."  
  
Anzu bent down and picked up her umbrella. She used the sleeve of her coat to wipe away the water droplets clinging to the strains of her hair.  
  
"Well, lets go to Yugi's then," she said. "And lets hurry, your going to get sick if we don't get you into a warm house and warm, dry clothing."  
  
Jounouchi nodded his head and started to run with Honda's jacket wrapped around him. Anzu and Honda followed after him as fast as they could; Jounouchi was a pretty good sprinter.  
  
**  
  
After awhile, Yugi finally closed his front door and retired to his living room. He sat up on the couch and pushed the curtains back to stare out at the streets. He watched people pass by his window while he rested his chin on his hand. He nearly jumped off the couch every time he saw a person that looked like his stepbrother.  
  
This time, Yugi did jump off his couch when he heard knocking on his door. Yugi gulped slightly.  
  
"That must be him................" he whispered to himself. "He always forgets to bring his spare key with him. Perhaps Jounouchi didn't find him after all or else he would have been trying to knock the door down."  
  
Yugi got to his feet and walked out of the living. He reached his front door and placed a hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Yugi!" he heard a female's voice cry. "Let us in, please! We're here to help you!"  
  
"Anzu?" blinked Yugi as he turned the doorknob and threw the door open.  
  
Anzu, Honda, and a soaking wet Jounouchi piled right into Yugi's home. Anzu threw her arms around his neck, Honda was kneeling by his side, and Jounouchi fell to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"Yugi, why didn't you tell us?" asked Honda. "You know that we would do anything to help you."  
  
"Te-tell you what?" said Yugi, pretending he didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"Yugi, they already know about what your stepbrother did," Jounouchi managed to gasp out. "I told them."  
  
Yugi whimpered slightly.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you Jou," said Yugi as tears started to build up at the corner of his eyes. "I didn't want you guys to get involved when it comes to Tatsuya. He................he................you just don't want to be involved with him."  
  
"That is a stupid excuse, Yugi," said Jounouchi as he sat up on his knees and looked into Yugi's eyes with a serious look in his own. "That jerk has no right to hurt you. You're his little stepbrother and brothers should look out for each other, like when Kaiba looks out for Mokuba. I just don't understand why he is angry with you."  
  
"................" Yugi looked down for a moment. "He is angry with me because he thinks it's my fault that our parents got married. I only agreed to it because my father really loves my stepmother and my father told me that Tatsuya wanted to see his mother happy."  
  
"And that is a stupid excuse for him," growled Jounouchi.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi," said Anzu. "You could just call up your father and-"  
  
Yugi threw his hands up and shook them around frantically. "No! I don't want to interrupt his honeymoon so that he can handle Tatsuya's behavior. I don't want to ruin their happy moment together."  
  
"Then we are left with no other choice," said Jounouchi. "I am going to handle him the second he gets home."  
  
"Jounouchi," started Yugi.  
  
Jounouchi caught Yugi off guard by leaning over and planting a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Honda's jaw dropped to the ground and Anzu stared with a very shocked expression. Yugi's cheeks turned red from the kiss and his friend's reactions to the kiss he got.  
  
"Whow..............Jou," said Anzu.  
  
"................" Honda remained silent.  
  
"Yugi, I hate to see you get hurt," said Jounouchi as he placed his hands upon Yugi's shoulders. "I know this is not the time but I have to say it but..............I meant what I said when I left to find Tatsuya."  
  
"Jounouchi," Yugi said his name once again.  
  
"Aishiteru," said Jounouchi. "I love you, Yugi."  
  
The whole room went silent for a moment as Jounouchi watched Yugi's eyes for a reaction. Yugi just stood there and said nothing, Honda stared at Jounouchi, and Anzu couldn't help but smile to herself.  
  
"Ever since you've tried to bring me back to my normal self when that jerk Malik made me a bully, I've been very grateful," said Jounouchi. "When you said that you liked me very much when I was nicer, I thought about it a lot. I admit that I did have a crush on Mai at a time but then I realized that I didn't have a crush on you. I've fallen in love."  
  
"Jounouchi," Yugi whispered.  
  
"I guess when I saw that your stepbrother hurt you it help me blurt my feelings out," explained Jounouchi. "I am a coward when it comes to admitting my feelings."  
  
"No, Jou," said Yugi. "Your not................"  
  
"Sooooooooo, Jounouchi-kun," said Honda, breaking up the emotional moment. "Since when did you like both members of the opposite sex?"  
  
Yugi and Anzu laughed as Jounouchi turned many shades of red.  
  
"At least I'm not afraid to explore my sexuality," countered Jounouchi.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" growled Honda as he glowered at Jounouchi.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Jounouchi with a grin.  
  
His grin turned into a frown as his serious look reappeared in his eyes. "I am still not going to let Tatsuya get away with this."  
  
Yugi stared up at Jounouchi.  
  
"I am going to wait right here till he comes home," announced Jounouchi.  
  
He then threw his head forward as he sneezed. He rubbed a finger underneath his nose and sniffed.  
  
"Got any blankets?" he asked.  
  
Yugi chuckled and smiled up at Jounouchi.  
  
"Perhaps things won't be so bad while being with Jounouchi," Yugi thought to himself. "I think I'll be much happier while with him."  
  
**  
  
It was past midnight and Tatsuya still hasn't come home. Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Yugi were all in the living room waiting for him to return.  
  
"What the hell is that guy doing?" groaned Jounouchi. "We've been waiting for hours and he still hasn't come to show his sorry face."  
  
"He does this a lot," said Yugi. "When he was nice to me he'd still go out and return really late. My parents and I have no idea where he goes but don't bother to ask him."  
  
Jounouchi looked to the window and frowned. "If he isn't here in twenty minutes I'll find him myself."  
  
Yugi gently leaned against Jounouchi and looked up at him. Jounouchi tore his eyes away from the window and smiled down at him. He placed a hand on top of Yugi's head and gently stroked his hair.  
  
Just then, his or her heads lifted at the sound of someone opening the door and closing it. Jounouchi took his hand off of Yugi's head as his eyes narrowed dangerously towards the sound of the door closing.  
  
"Yugi, I'm home," called Tatsuya. "Wake up and greet me if you are asleep. I'll go up there and wake you myself if you don't."  
  
"If you even touch Yugi you'll regret it," growled Jounouchi who ran out of the living room. "Oh wait, you did. Your now going to regret it you bastard!"  
  
There was a crashing sound and a startled cry. Anzu, Honda, and Yugi ran to see what has happened with horror filled eyes. They found Jounouchi on top of Tatsuya with his hands around his neck.  
  
"Alright you ass," hissed Jounouchi. "You've got some explaining to do."  
  
Tatsuya looked up at Jounouchi with eyes wider then soup bowls. Then he jerked his gaze to Yugi and snarled at him.  
  
"You little bitch," he growled. "You told them, didn't you?"  
  
Yugi lowered his head and backed up behind Anzu.  
  
"He didn't say a word," growled Jounouchi. "I figured it out on my own. The mark on his cheek shows it all, as well as the tears he had in his eyes."  
  
Tatsuya tensed and then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Look, I didn't touch him sexually ok?" said Tatsuya. "Whatever he told you is a lie and he probably hurt himself just so he could get me in trouble. I'm not...................into guys and-"  
  
Jounouchi's eyes widened and he punched Tatsuya in the jaw before he could say another word. Honda and Anzu gasped as Yugi cringed slightly. Tatsuya was looking as though he just wanted to punch himself for blurting that out.  
  
"You TOUCHED him that way?!" yelled Jounouchi. "How could you? You tried to rape your own stepbrother?"  
  
"And so what if I did?" hissed Tatsuya. "Even if I did he deserves it. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
This caused Jounouchi to snarl and lift Tatsuya up but the collar of his jacket.  
  
"Jou NO!" cried Yugi.  
  
"Its ok, Yug," said Jounouchi as he carried Tatsuya off to the living room. "I won't do anything stupid."  
  
Anzu and Honda gave each other nervous glances as they followed after Jou with Yugi tailing behind them. Jounouchi chucked Tatsuya onto a couch and glared at him. Tatsuya returned the glare as he sat there.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"I am going to ask you a few questions," said Jounouchi. "And I won't let you leave till you answer them all specifically."  
  
He pulled up a chair right in front of Tatsuya and sat down. Anzu, Honda, and Yugi took a seat on a couch close by Tatsuya. Jounouchi cleared his throat and leaned forward to Tatsuya. He looked into his eyes.  
  
"For starters," Jounouchi began. "Why do you hate seeing your mother with Yugi's dad?"  
  
Tatsuya looked to his knees.  
  
"I'm waiting," said Jounouchi.  
  
Tatsuya muttered something and looked back up to meet Jounouchi's eyes.  
  
"Because she replaced me with him," he said. "It used to be her and I only until he showed up. Now she won't pay attention to me anymore. She seems to like him and Yugi better then me."  
  
He threw a dirty look at Yugi. Yugi shifted uncomfortably as Jounouchi grabbed Tatsuya's face and turned him back to face him.  
  
"I am sure that isn't true," said Jounouchi. "Your mother is a kind women and she tries to give all three of you an equal amount of attention. I think your just jealous that your mom doesn't pay attention to just you."  
  
Tatsuya softly growled.  
  
"I'm right then?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
Tatsuya lowered his head and said nothing more. Jounouchi then decided to ask him his next question.  
  
While Jounouchi was thinking about how to ask his next question, Anzu, Honda, and Yugi were all looking quite amazed at how Jounouchi was handling the situation; Jounouchi would usually solve everything with his fists instead of his mouth.  
  
"Okay, next question," said Jounouchi. "Why do you not like Yugi?"  
  
Tatsuya turned his head to look at Yugi. Yugi returned his look although he was rather timid looking.  
  
"I...................." started Tatsuya.  
  
"Oh?" interrupted Jounouchi. "Is it more then not like? Alright, let's use a stronger word. Why do you dislike Yugi?"  
  
Tatsuya continued to stare at Yugi as his mouth opened and closed.  
  
"Iie................I," Tatsuya tried to say.  
  
"You hate him then?" said Jounouchi with a surprised look on his face; he was thinking 'How could anyone hate the little guy?' "What is your problem? What did Yugi do to make you hate him?"  
  
"I fell in love with him!" yelled Tatsuya. "I fell in love with my own stepbrother!"  
  
"......................." The room went deadly silent.  
  
To be continued  
  
**Hehe, I know I am evil. But think of this as a soap opera (aka Queer As Folk). Now that Yugi knows Tatsuya's true feelings, what will he do? And why does Tatsuya hate Yugi because he fell in love with him? Watch out for Chapter 3 as Tatsuya lets his secrets out and Yugi tries to figure out his feelings now that he knows his step brother loves him.**  
  
**Translations: (Kuso - Damn/Shit/etc) (Aishiteru - I love you) (Iie - No)** 


	4. Chapter 3: Carried away by obsession

**Warning: A bit of Yaoi lemon and mild rape, if you are not comfortable with this please don't read this. Thank you.*  
  
Chapter 3: Carried away by obsession  
  
"I fell in love with him! I fell in love with my own stepbrother!"  
  
Tatsuya's words continued to echo through Yugi's mind. His friends had gone home after the moment of silence and he retired to his room before Tatsuya could speak to him. He was now lying on his bed with his eyes glued to the ceiling.  
  
"After the way he has treated me he had the nerve to say he loves me," Yugi though bitterly. "But then again........"  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "I think I was rushing a little with Jounouchi........I now don't know who I am in love with.........This is turning into a horrible love triangle."  
  
He remembered how Jounouchi looked when he left with Anzu and Honda. He looked rather depressed and heart broken after Tatsuya confessed his true feelings to everyone. Yugi has a feeling that Jounouchi thinks he will go into Tatsuya's arms now that he knows the truth. But Yugi doesn't really know what he should do.  
  
He then thought of how it would be wrong if something did happen between him and Tatsuya. They were both stepbrothers and it would be like incest even though they are not blood related. It still wouldn't be right.  
  
His eyes opened and he softly sighed and turned onto his side. His eyes stared out towards his window, watching the rain spitting at his window and sliding down like miniature rivers. He started to close his eyes when he felt drowsy, but a knock on his door stopped him from closing them fully.  
  
"Yugi?" he heard Tatsuya call.  
  
Yugi froze; he was hoping to avoid Tatsuya for awhile by hiding in his room but it seems that Tatsuya doesn't feel the same way he does. He fell silent in hopes of making Tatsuya think he was asleep. His heart jerked in his chest when he heard the knob of his door turning and the door being pushed open; Tatsuya is very persistent.  
  
"Oh please go away," Yugi thought in his mind. "Now is not the time."  
  
Footsteps approached his bed and Yugi clutched the covers close to his body. He could see Tatsuya's shoes in the dark but dared not to lift his head up to look at him. He shut his eyes quickly but knew that Tatsuya saw that he was fully awake.  
  
"Yugi," he heard Tatsuya whisper. "I meant what I said and I don't plan to back out on it. I know I was a bastard but I want to make it up to you and show you how loving I can be."  
  
Yugi tensed sharply when he felt his mattress sink; Tatsuya was crawling onto his bed. He turned onto his back and his eyes widened when he looked up into his stepbrother's scarlet red eyes. Tatsuya returned his gaze as he rested his hands near Yugi's shoulders.  
  
"Yugi......" he whispered to him. "Your mine. You will belong to me only. Jounouchi can take a hike and look else where."  
  
Tatsuya moved his head down for a kiss back Yugi quickly scrambled upward until he was sitting up. He pressed his back into the wall as Tatsuya lifted his head up to frown at him.  
  
"Ta-Ta-Tatsuya," stuttered Yugi. "We can't.........We are stepbrothers! I mean.........it was wrong of me to think that we could be............you know. And I am sort of involved with Jou-"  
  
Tatsuya cut him off by hooking his finger around the black collar on his neck; Yugi likes to wear collars all the time, and jerking him towards him. Yugi cried out softly as he fell towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya landed on his back and Yugi landed right on top of him. He locked an arm around Yugi's waist and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Yugi.......I love you. Jounouchi doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Tatsuya, don't."  
  
"Hush, I'll be gentle."  
  
Tatsuya moved his free hand down to gently caress Yugi's stomach. Yugi tensed up when he felt Tatsuya tugging his shirt up and saw his face moving close for a kiss. Yugi panicked and began to squirm downwards to get away from Tatsuya; and that was big mistake in his case.  
  
Tatsuya growled at him and stopped what he was doing. He quickly rolled them on the bed till Yugi was flat on his back and he was on top. Yugi began to struggle upwards and Tatsuya was trying to grab his wrists to pin them down.  
  
It took Tatsuya a few minutes to finally grab Yugi's wrist and pressed them into the mattress of the bed. Yugi looked up at Tatsuya and harshly panted from his futile struggles. Tatsuya returned the look and was lightly panting since it wasn't hard to pin him down once he got hold of his small hands.  
  
"Don't fight me, Yugi," Tatsuya whispered softly. "You know you want this as much as I do. You know that you are mine."  
  
"Your wrong!" cried Yugi. "I don't know what I want but I know I don't want this."  
  
"Then why were you having a wet dream of me last night? I know you were because you said my name and I saw the stain on your pants. I just pretended not to notice because I was being ignorant."  
  
Yugi's mouth formed an O and his cheeks began to glow red. Tatsuya smirked softly and leaned down to kiss him once again. Yugi turned his head to the side to avoid him. Tatsuya's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"No more games, Yugi," he growled. "I had enough of your teasing. Your father took away my mother and now I am going to take you away from him."  
  
"I wasn't teasing you!" cried Yugi who had a hint of anger in his voice. "And you can never take me away from my dad! I'd never allow it!"  
  
"Be quiet! You can make me so angry sometimes and you'll make me hurt you if you do."  
  
Tatsuya took hold of Yugi's chin with his teeth and nipped him slightly hard. Yugi winced and turned his head to glare at him but Tatsuya's mouth covered his own in a harsh kiss and caused his glare to turn into a surprised look.  
  
The two teens both had their eyes open as they kissed. Yugi was looking at his eyes with a horrified look in his eyes. Tatsuya was looking down into his eyes with a dangerous, passionate look in his own. Tatsuya softened the kiss and then tore his mouth away.  
  
"I love you," he mumbled as his mouth moved down and softly latched onto the skin connecting Yugi's shoulders and neck.  
  
"Ngh," Yugi softly moaned. "Tatsuya..........."  
  
"Yes, Yugi?" purred Tatsuya against his flesh.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Tatsuya growled. He moved Yugi's hands close together and took one hand away. Since his fingers are longer then Yugi's, he managed to hold his wrists together. He lifted Yugi's hands into the air with one hand while his other moved to Yugi's shirt.  
  
Yugi threw his head back and whimpered when he heard the sound of cloth being torn; Tatsuya was using his free hand and his teeth to tear Yugi's t- shirt off.  
  
"Tatsuya!"  
  
"That's right, Yugi. Call for me, scream my name out, and tell me that you want me. I know that this excites you."  
  
Tatsuya moved his free hand up and grasped Yugi's other wrist. He once again pinned his wrists down; but near his head, and moved his head forward.  
  
"No!" cried Yugi. "You got it all wrong! I want you to stop!"  
  
Yugi's protests were silenced when Tatsuya's mouth came in contact with his right peck. Yugi couldn't help but admit a shuddering moan. Tatsuya smiled in sastifaction and opened his mouth. His tongue began to flicker and swirl softly against Yugi's swollen peck. Yugi sucked in his breath and shook his head rapidly to stop himself from moaning.  
  
"Let it out," mumbled Tatsuya. "Don't hold it back."  
  
Tatsuya moved forward and gently engulfed Yugi's nipple into his mouth. Yugi let out a small gasp of pleasure and felt his cheeks beginning to burn from pleasure and embarrassment. He then admitted a moan when Tatsuya mouth began to suckle softly.  
  
Yugi let his both relax on the bed and his eyes close. He had a blissful look on his face and his mouth was opened slightly to let out tiny pants of pleasure. Tatsuya felt Yugi's body calm and continued the gentle assault. The tip of his tongue toyed and poked at the tip of Yugi's peck to encourage his sounds of pleasure. Yugi responded with a moan.  
  
"Ta.....Tatsuya......"  
  
Tatsuya mmmed and moved his head back. He pulled the nipple in his mouth upward until it popped out of his mouth. Yugi gasped from the pull and his body jerked softly when his now pebble like nipple was released from the luscious warmth of Tatsuya's mouth.  
  
"I just want to kiss and touch you forever," whispered Tatsuya. "Your body is so perfect and soft."  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and gazed drunk like at Tatsuya. Tatsuya smiled down at him and moved his hands off of Yugi's wrists and down his adomen. Yugi's eyes filled with panic once again.  
  
"Tatsuya!" he cried. "No more! Please no more! This is wrong."  
  
"I can't stop now. I love you."  
  
"Don't!"  
  
Tatsuya began to fondle Yugi's belt buckle but Yugi sat up and tried to pry his hands away. Tatsuya's eyes narrowed and he moved one of his free hands upward. He slapped Yugi across the face as hard as he could. Yugi cried in pain and fell onto his back from the slap.  
  
"Ta....Ta...Tatsuya......" whimpered Yugi.  
  
Tatsuya seemed to have an obsessed and demonic look in his eyes. His mouth formed a twisted grin as he pulled off Yugi's belt and chucked it away. He moved his hands back and started to unbutton his jeans.  
  
"All mine," he chuckled evilly. "I am taking Mr.Moto's most precious thing since he took away mine."  
  
"STOP IT YOU RAPIST!" Yugi screamed out suddenly.  
  
Tatsuya froze; his hands still on Yugi's jeans. His eyes lifted up and he gasped. He had slapped the same cheek like he did the other night. He could see that Yugi's cheek was swelling and there were tears in those beautiful violet eyes he had. This caused Tatsuya's heart to ache and his body to move back. His head lowered; Tatsuya always had a horrible temper and has never been able to control it.  
  
"Yugi........" he said in a very small voice. "I-"  
  
"Tat.......suya............" Yugi managed to say. Please.......go away.........."  
  
Yugi didn't look up at him because his head was lowered at well. Tatsuya looked longingly at him and sighed. He cursed at himself for what he just did as he got off Yugi's bed and headed towards the door. He stopped when he approached it and turned to look at Yugi. For the first time he felt a tear trickle down from his right eye when he saw how Yugi looked from his abuse.  
  
"I'm sorry.........Yugi........" he said in a raspy voice. "I won't hurt you ever............again. I'll make sure that..........you won't cry because of me."  
  
Yugi lifted his head just as Tatsuya closed the door. His tears had become tears of emotion and physical pain; he is regretting calling Tatsuya a rapist.  
  
"Tatsuya......I..I'm so..........sorry......"  
  
Yugi's hands moved up and he covered them over his eyes. He began to softly sob into his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry...........I'm sorry..........I shouldn't have said that horrible word to you........I didn't mean to."  
  
Outside Yugi's room, Tatsuya was leaning against the wall with his ear pressed against the door. He heard what Yugi said and lowered his eyes to the floor. He whispered something to himself and moved away from the door. He turned and strolled towards his room. He flicked the hall light off and went into his room.  
  
"Yugi......" he said to himself as he closed his bedroom door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Around five in the morning there was a dark figure walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen. The figure walked towards the fridge and placed a hand upon it. A dark hand moved towards a drawer and pulled out a long object from it.  
  
The once silent kitchen filled with the sound of a slice, fluid dripping to the floor, a groan, a thump, and metal scarping against the marble floor. All was silent again in the dark kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Sunlight poured into Yugi's room. The light shined down on Yugi and the warmth of the sun caressed his face like his mother's soft hand whenever she'd wake him up for breakfast. Yugi mumbled softly and opened his eyes. He made a small sound when the light blinded him. He tumbled out of bed and began to rub at his eyes.  
  
"I should ask dad to buy some curtain for my room," he said sleepily. "Or else the sun will blind me."  
  
He moved his hands away from his eyes and blinked them open. He smiled slightly when he saw clearly. His smile faded when he saw his torn shirt lying on the floor right in front of him. His head lowered as he pictured Tatsuya's face in his mind.  
  
"I guess I'll go and apologize to him," he said to himself. "Perhaps we can talk things over and finally try to become brothers instead of enemies."  
  
He looked towards his clock. His clock read quarter to eight.  
  
"He should be up by now."  
  
He smiled and got to his feet. He rushed towards his dressed and grabbed a freshly washed shirt. He pulled it down his head and rushed out of his room.  
  
"I'll check his room first to see if he is asleep."  
  
Yugi approached Tatsuya's room and softly knocked. There was no answer.  
  
"Tatsuya? You awake?"  
  
He opened the door and pushed it open. He blinked when he saw that Tatsuya's bed was made as if he didn't come to his room to sleep.  
  
"Maybe he is having breakfast," Yugi thought to himself.  
  
He ran from Tatsuya's bedroom, forgetting to close the door, and fled down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Tatsuya!" he softly called as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "If you are here please don't leave, we really need to talk."  
  
He entered the kitchen. "I mean, we can't just keep avoiding each other and continue to be enemies. Mom and dad will not be-"  
  
He stopped when he didn't see Tatsuya anywhere. His eyes caught something red on the floor behind the island counter and he blinked to look at the color properly. His let out a gasp when he saw it was red liquid, red liquid that appeared to be blood.  
  
"It...........it can't.........be........" thought Yugi as he body began to tremble. "Tatsuya!"  
  
He approached the pool of red fluid with caution. He then caught site of a hand as he got closer and gasped. He rushed around the counter and fell gently onto a limp body; Tatsuya's limp body.  
  
"TATSUYA!" screamed Yugi.  
  
Tatsuya was lying on the floor with his wrists cut and a long kitchen knife beside him. He was deadly pale and looked as though he was dead.  
  
"Tatsuya!" sobbed Yugi. "Why did you do this to yourself?! Why! Tatsuya!!!!"  
  
To be continued  
  
**Don't kill me please! I just thought this would be a good place to end the chapter so that you will come back for more. I just hope you are all enjoying this story. This is actually my first angst story and I hope I am doing well on it.  
  
I am sorry that it took so long for me to write this but my mom's computer crashed and I had to use my dad's to write this out. Also I had to think of how I should write this chapter and came up with something ^-^.  
  
I am so sorry for writing slow on my stories and I'd like to thank you all for reviewing this fic. It makes me so happy to know that you are enjoying it. I'll try to bring out the next chapter as soon as I can.**  
  
Ja, Minna-san!  
  
Kitty-Ryuuichi (aka ChibiChanLain) 


	5. Gomen!

****

OMG! I'm so sorry everyone! I couldn't update my stories due to having no word processor x.x;;;;;

I'm really flattered and happy people are still reviewing my stories. If I can get back onto working on them I might be a bit rusty. I'll try to do better with my grammer and such ;

Again, forgive me minna-san! ;-;

Ryuu Ishtar

Now known as Di Gi Ryuu


End file.
